leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawke's Party (Dragon Age II) v Adventurers (Final Fantasy XIV)
Hawke's Party Tanks |-| Main Tank: Aveline = Aveline, in addition to her sword and shield, has a variety of skills and abilities. Active Skills Retribution: For the next fifteen seconds, any melee strike against Aveline meets with an automatic counterattack. Passive Skills Indomitable: Aveline cannot be knocked down or stunned. Thick Skin: Aveline is more durable than normal, reducing direct damage taken by 15%. Serve and Protect: Direct damage taken reduced by 5%. 10% of direct damage to Hawke is taken by Aveline instead. Sustained Skills Elite Bodyguard: Aveline shields a party member, taking a quarter of the damage done to them to herself. Unstoppable: Aveline trades movement for durability, reducing incoming damage by 8% for five seconds for every hit she takes while this mode is active, but also reducing her attack and movement speed by 3% for the same duration. |-| Off Tank: Carver = Carver Hawke, in addition to his greatsword, has a variety of skills and abilities. Active Skills Holy Smite: Deals damage within an 8m area and has a 50% chance to stun normal-rank enemies caught in the blast. Does double damage to mages. Cleanse: Removes hostile magic effects from allies and beneficial magic effects from foes in a 10m radius, and prevents enemies in the 10m radius from using abilities for 10 seconds. Silence: Prevents a target from using abilities for 20 seconds. Passive Skills Righteous Strike: Every blow has a 10% chance to prevent a normal-rank enemy from using abilities for four seconds. Annulment: Halves incoming spell damage. Sustained Skills DPS |-| Caster: Merrill = (image) Merrill, in addition to her staff, has a variety of spells and abilities. Active Spells Passive Skills Sustained Spells |-| Melee 1: Fenris = (image) Fenris, in addition to his greatsword, has a variety of skills and abilities. Active Skills Passive Skills Sustained Skills |-| Melee 2: Isabella = (image) Isabella, in addition to her dual daggers, has a variety of skills and abilities. Active Skills Passive Skills Sustained Skills |-| Ranged: Varric = (image) Varric, in addition to his crossbow, Bianca, has a variety of skills and abilities. Active Skills Passive Skills Sustained Skills Healers |-| Healer 1: Hawke = (image) Hawke, in addition to his staff, has a variety of spells and abilities. Active Spells Passive Skills Sustained Spells |-| Heals 2: Anders = (image) Anders, in addition to his staff, has a variety of spells and abilities. Active Spells Passive Skills Sustained Spells Adventurers Tanks |-| Main Tank: Argasar Urumet (DRK) = Argasar, in addition to his greatsword, has a variety of skills as a Dark Knight. Active Skills Sustained Skills (PLD skill list) |-| Off Tank: Aldwyn Lancebane (WAR) = Aldwyn, in addition to his greataxe, has a variety of skills as a Warrior. Active Skills Sustained Skills DPS |-| Caster: Leo Lab (BLM) = Leo, in addition to his staff, has a variety of spells as a Black Mage. Active Spells Sustained Spells |-| Melee 1: Aurifort Haoux (DRG) = Aurifort, in addition to his lance, has a variety of skills as a Dragoon. Active Skills Sustained Skills |-| Melee 2: Artur Cook (NIN) = Artur, in addition to his dual shortswords, has a variety of skills as a Ninja. Active Skills Ninjutsu Effects Sustained Skills |-| Ranged: A'libo Dhen (BRD) = A'linhbo, in addition to her harp and bow, has a variety of skills as a Bard. Active Skills Sustained Skills Healers |-| Healer 1: Helala Hela (WHM) = Helala, in addition to her staff, has a variety of spells as a White Mage. Active Spells Sustained Spells |-| Heals 2: Hanagin Buhen (AST) = Hanagin, in addition to her star globe and cards, has a variety of spells as an Astrologian. Active Spells Cards Sustained Spells